The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Vehicles are a major part in almost all people's lives. Whether it's a personal vehicle or a family vehicle or even a business vehicle they all play a vital role and people have become fully dependent on them. Vehicles are majorly used for transportation. However, a good number of trips per day can be saved if a user can remember everything they need at all times. Unfortunately, human nature makes it inevitable that one will often forget something.
Generally, most people use their vehicles to buy groceries for example; providing a reminder in the vehicle, will help them to perform all tasks in one trip. This is not only convenient but also can save a lot of trouble, money and gas. If a user happens to be an elderly person or someone with disabilities, making multiple trips a day is a hassle.